In applying roofing material to a roof surface of a structure, it is common practice to heat the underside of the roofing material in order to soften an adhesive layer formed thereon. Upon softening to a desired temperature, the roofing material is placed or rolled onto the roof surface. The roofing material primarily provides an impermeable barrier to protect the inside of the structure against the entry of unwanted environment elements.
In one well-known manner of applying heat, a single torch assembly is used to apply a flame to a roofing material adhesive layer. The operator of the torch assembly unrolls the roofing material by means of his hands or feet as the adhesive layer is sufficiently softened. In another relevant system, a roll bar handle is used to move a roll of roofing material while a separate flame emitting or torching apparatus applies heat to the adhesive layer.
The present invention combines heat applying and unrolling features through an interconnecting structure which enables the user to laterally move, rotate, or tilt at an angle the heat or flame applicator with respect to the roll of roofing material in order to provide a desired degree of heat to an adhesive layer.